A Fox with a Look of Stone But a Heart of Gold
by PsychoTheAssassin
Summary: A young boy runs away but, is later found and begins a new life with twist and turns as he comes along Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles The Echidna, Blaze The Cat, and a host of others. The Sequel is A Fox with a Look of Stone But a Heart of Gold: Mobius saga, read this one first.
1. Chapter 0

A Fox with a Look of Stone

But with a Heart of Gold

(Chapter 1: Backstory)

( This is my first Fan fiction, so please, criticize me all the time. I really need to get better at writing stories but, hey it's still fun making them.)

This story began quite awhile ago, and I mean quite awhile ago, in a dimension not know to this world. There once was a Fox, a nice and gentle creature. He was born on a island on the outskirts of the world. But, something was different about him, something that he could never run from, something that people would ridicule him for. So for his sake, one the first day his parents let him out of the house, they made him hide it. But covering up something was not going to help him, just stall it. Also, he was Five years old! Not much of an attention span it would make him slip up. Everyone who saw it would either, gasp at what he had or, giggle in his strangeness. For him being five years old, he made nothing of it but, the parents, they were embarrassed beyond believe, and blamed the boy for it. When he knew what ashamed meant, it was too late. The time to put him in school was nine, and when he first got there, he got uninterested vibes off of it. People (what I mean are 5 year old animals, so for something that they would find strange, that would be quite strange for us.) would either turn their heads to not see him or, would ridicule him.

One had said "eww… what's wrong with him. He's weird."

Or "hahaha! He looks so stupid!"

For him at this age was not good for his confidence, breaking him down little by little. Even the teachers, yes the Teachers would laugh or ignore him, that neither was good. And home was no better, since this is not earth and child abuse was not made a big deal then, his parents still had a grudge against him. Every time he asked for help they would just glare at him with no response. Even sometimes beating him just because of how "ugly" pre-say or, how he would talk. Because of this, at the age 9, he had enough of this, with bullies at school, frequent beatings at home, and everyone make fun of him and no one listening to him, he ran away.

But you would say "How could he? You said he was on an island on the outskirts of the world, how could he get away with parents not finding him and beating him more?"

Well even at nine years old, you would know this. So with the engineering skills of a, dumb beetle, he created a raft. With no time to lose he slipped out of his house unnoticed, or because his parents didn't care, he got to the cove with his raft. With one last look at his home, the young fox set sail for a new land, a better one, with no hurt; he set sail into the ocean. But with every adventure, there has to be something bad a sea. He after about 20 minutes of traveling he was caught by a storm he whisked away in to the raging ocean and rain clouds. He felt himself slipping away as he held on to the mast of the raft. He fell off and into the ocean. But with some stroke of luck the ocean kept him afloat and threw the ocean to another island.

When he woke up he found himself on the shore of another island, with a young girl laying knocked out next to him. With no time to waste he quickly jumped up trying to rouse the laying girl. With no delay the girl woke up to her surprise the boy was nowhere to be found. She shoke her head around to find him, only to find a shaking bush. With a quiet tiptoe she got over there quite quickly but, softly. With her parting the bush, she saw a shaking fox curling up to not be seen but, with his shaking he was easily found.

With the girl trying to stop the shaking of this boy, she said "umm…. Hello there. Are you alright?"

The boy had never heard of a voice that nice, soft, and caring voice in his life saying quickly and quietly but, just enough so that she could hear "….. Yes."

"Well thank God, you're alright. I just saw you lying on the sand, and then a stray rock hit me and I fell down."

He had no input to her injure. She put on a worried face, then an devilish grin "so if you not going to talk then… I guess I'll have to tickle them out of you!" with swift movements she quickly corned the Fox.

With him jumping silently in fear, he close his eyes and tried quickly to escape but, to no avail.

With the girl quickly curling her fingers in tickling position, she pounced on him giving a fury of tickles. And with is the boy went into an extreme laughing fit making him toss and turn, trying to get away. After about a minute of this, she finally let off of him giving him room to breathe. The boy with no sense opened his eyes to show her, accidentally, what he thought of what made him horrifying. She gave him a confused look, allowing him to know she saw his eyes.

"you have some cool eyes." She said to his horror. He quickly shut them to not let her see more, with him covering his eyes. But to his surprise she moved his hands to let him open his eyes.

"Don't cover them! What's wrong?" she said

"I'm sorry," he said "I just…. have gotten made fun of, for them."

"Well I think their pretty cool!"

With that the boy stared into her eyes. She was the only person, he ever met that, didn't make fun of his eyes. So with her getting off of him, he got up, with her walking off and him going after her.

She thought "_He seems nice; maybe he could be a friend._"

He thought _"is she a friend now?"_

With, that a good friendship begun.

(Well that was one heck of a story! Even though we don't know their names we will soon. Also review and like if you did like it. Psycho out!)


	2. Chapter 1

A Fox With a Look of Stone

But a Heart of Gold

Chapter 2: The Prep

(sorry but, that wasn't actually chapter 1. It's a Prologue! Yeah I didn't know that people would like this. Thanks to sonicxblazey and Rad Dudesman, you guys (or girls I don't know!) are awesome for reviewing. Anyways to the story!)

10 years later….

On a soft sandy beach in the middle of the ocean, lived a purple fox. But not any Fox there was something about him, something that made him proud about himself. See he was born without pupils (you know, the color and black part of your eyes. Just think all white) he thought at a young age, that these were his one, big, gigantic, flaw. But through a young girl he met one faithful day, she changed his opinion, made him think he had a purpose in this life. And guess who that was.

"AYE! Jason!" shouted a young raccoon with an Australian accent "where were you? I need help with something!" (No it wasn't Marine.)

"Ughhhh… well, alrighty then Marine what do you need?" said Jason, the fox. As he said that, he jumped about, 6 feet into the air, landing on his feet with ease.

"Well… mye water bike ain't starting up! So do you think you could jumpstart it?"

Giving Marine a small glare Jason said "Huhhh. Alright I could see what I could do." With a small jog starting up, Jason ran off to Marine's house in the middle of Windfall Island, with Marine skipping after him. Once there, Jason opened up to see the water bike hung up with seaweed above a table with the commands board opened up. "Well Marine, the way I see it, you've done some work on your bike."

"Yeah! I've added a extra, special boost button on the old girl!" said marine taping the bike, one seaweed tie falling off and smacking her in the face. Jason tried to keep a straight face for five seconds, with falling on his face in a fit of laughter. "rrrrrr… JASON! Just fix it!" Marine shouted out.

With Jason trying to gain composer he said "ha-ha… alright I'll do it" then Jason found the spark plugs with his hands and shut his eyes. Just then a small amount of something ran down his hands, into the bike with Jason giving a bit of a chuckle "heh. This used to hurt but, it just a tickle to me now." Just then a huge amount of electricity came down his arms into the bike, starting up the machine on an instant. Yes Jason has electrical powers, from the day he was born he, even to his parents, vowed to never show anybody his powers, in case of being thought as a monster, and being put away. But when he got to Windfall Island, he was able to loosen up.

"wow, Jason! You've got a way with those machines with those powers of yours." Marine said with a smirk.

"Well I once thought they were a cursing."

"Blaze didn't when she first saw you. If I recall what she told me, you wound up on the beach asleep. "

Jason put on a sad, depressed face. He hadn't seen his good friend, Blaze, in quite some time. He thought she, started hating him, when he stopped seeing her (not that way) and not hanging out with her after awhile. "So how is she?"

"Oh… she's fine." But Marine knew she was lying. Blaze had been wanting to see Jason in sometime. But every time she was on the island, Jason would run away. Blaze longed to see the friend she made, that faith day on the cove.

Flashback….

"Well, this was fun" said a younger Blaze sitting next to the 9 year old Jason.

"….. Yeah… it ….was nice." Said a young, shy Jason. "I've never have had a friend."

"Oh…. Is it because of your eyes?"

"… yeah, they thought I was the worst thing ever."

"Well… I don't." with a surprised look on Jason, Blaze stood up and handed a hand to Jason. " by the way, I'm Blaze, I'm 8 years old."

"I'm Jason… I'm 9 years old."

"It looks like you were lost on the island. Do you need a place to sleep?"

With Jason taking Blaze's hand he got up and said " I don't what to be a bother. So I'll just go." And Jason turned around and walked away slowly, with Blaze jumping on him.

"You're not going to sleep out here. You're coming with me!"

Jason getting a lit aggravated, knew that he wouldn't be here for long, shot an extremely small jolt of lightning to get Blaze off. She then said "that's really cool. So come with me!"

"No it's fine, I've got to go." But Blaze tackled him again.

"You're coming with me or…." Jason dreaded what she would say. "I'll tickle you again!" with Blaze curling her fingers again. With a gasp, Jason Succeeded from the argument and gave into her demands.

"Alrighty then. I'll come with you." With blaze doing a small hooray, she grabbed his hand again, with him getting a small blush, leading him to the village on the island.

Back to Present…

"So yeah" Jason said with a note of finality in his voice, he walked back to the spot, he was on when Marine got him.

But just as he got out the door, Marine grabbed his arm to stop him "Jason! Um…."

"Yeah?"

"Could you please come with me to Blaze's palace?" Jason gave her a confused glare.

"But, Marine. You always go to Blaze's place by yourself, every other day. Why do you need me?"

"Um…." Marine had to get a good reason for him the see Blaze so that the two would make up. "I've just uhh gotten bored on the sailing to the palace, and I think that you need to grow more of sea legs for sailing." She said with a happy but, worried face and voice.

Jason was never this compiled in his thoughts "Don't go, she'll just say that you're a bad friend!"

"Go! You two can rekindle the friendship you had! And maybe that secret you've had."

Yes, Jason had some feelings for Blaze But, with her with this Sonic, fellow, he'd never have her but, at least the two would make up and be more friends, like they had been, when they were kids.

"well….. I guess I could come to see blaze." With that Marine shouted a yeah and ran off to get ready for tomorrow. And Jason jogged back to his resting place, to think.

(Well this was a contrevestioal chapter. I just want to say that I'm a Sonaze fan. A big one. But I just wanted to do this. So to summarize Jason has feeling for blaze in that way. And we're gonna see her in Chapter 2. Anyways thanks to sonicxblazey and Rad Dudesman for the positive feedback, and continue to critize and like (if you want). Anyways Psycho out!)


	3. Chapter 2

A Fox with a Look of Stone

But a Heart of Gold

(Chapter 2: The Ride of Truth)

**(Hey, ladies and gents. It's Psycho again to write you another riveting chapter of this story. The last chapter was not as liked as the first so…. Sorry. But anyways thanks again to Rad Dudesman for his good feedback. Anyways Psycho out!)**

Standing in a large bedroom, stood Blaze. She had began to go into a slump of love, Sonic was getting to be typical, he started to, not take her input into consideration. Also, recently, she had begun to think of Jason, her thoughts had her own conversations. _"Where is he?! I haven't seen him for 2 months! He's such a pussy!"_ one thought said.

"_But, you've already waited for him to tell you more about his past!"_ Just then she had put a sighing face on, as she remembered how he was when he had first come to the village.

Flashback….

"Hey Jason! Come on! We've got to get to auntie raccoon's, before nightfall!" Young Blaze shouted out to her new friend as she ran to her Auntie's cabin. She was quite a fast cat, able to get from one end of the island, to the other, in a matter of seconds. But, to Jason this was quite a displease. (Wow! I really like to say "quite") He was never fast, as soon as he tried to run, he'd fall straight onto his back. So, he tried to give a fast jog after her.

"(Huffing and puffing) hu..hu..hu.. Wait hu…hu.. I can't hu..hu… run as hu..hu.. Fast!" He said as he tried to get the words out, through to hard breathing.

"hihihi, silly!" and suddenly she stopped right in from of him, making him fall of his face, trying to dodge her. "Pft…pft… HAHAHA! You're so funny Jason!" to this Jason gave her a mean glare, making her get a confused face.

"Rrrrrr… stop that!" Just as Jason shouted that out, there was a pause until, Blaze burst out in tears at the mean show of anger to her. "Wait! Wait! I didn't mean that!" Jason said to clam Blaze's crying.

"Sniff, Sniff, you hate me!" then Blaze burst into even more tears as she ran away from him.

"Wait Blaze! Don't run away!" just then Jason had to think "I can't run after, at her speed." Jason darted his eyes and head around trying to think of a way to catch up to her. Just then a idea went into his head. Jason ran up a few boxes next to a market stand, and place, that Blaze ran into. He jumped onto the metal part of the stands, and shot electricity threw his feet to boost him along after her.

Blaze through her teary eyes and running, saw Jason, skating on the stands after her. She quickly, increased speed to a cave so that Jason couldn't get her. Soon as Jason saw this, he jumped from side to side of the stands, to increase his speed to get her. With a stroke of luck, Jason was able to get in front of her to stop her.

"Blaze! Please don't cry! I didn't mean it!" just as he said that Blaze ran into him, knocking them both over. Blaze softly onto him but Jason, he had to fall onto the arranged brick pathway.

"Sniff, sniff, do you, sniff, mean it?" Blaze said trying to recompose herself.

"Well duh. Why would I chase after you on rooftop and let you crash into me, if I Didn't want to make it up to you." Jason said in a slightly light hearted tone.

"… thank you Jason." Blaze said that as she gave him a small kiss on his forehead, making him blush redder than the Red Chaos Emerald. "Hihihi. We gotta get to Auntie's." Then blaze jumped gracefully and ran away, leaving Jason in thought but, later got up and chased after again to the outskirts of the village.

Back to present…

"Huhhh.. I miss him."

Then back on Windfall Island, Marine was at the hall of the Wave Tornado, tapping her foot impatiently waiting on Jason. "Man. I'm doing this for Jason, and he's not even here on time."

"What was that Marine?" Marine just jumped in her boots to the voice, as Jason walked in and on to the Wave Tornado. "Sorry I was late. The market place is hell at this time of day."

"Oh! It's alright!"

Jason was glad to be on the Wave Tornado, after this long. If he wasn't at the beach sleeping, he was usually at sea, breathing in the ocean air. It made him feel like a king on his throne, looking over his subjects.

"Aye! Shall we set sail for the Jeweled Palace?"

" Yup. We gotta get there before nightfall." Just then, the Wave Tornado set it's path to the Jeweled Palace. After about 2 hours of sailing, Marine took it up to herself, to figure out why Jason was never there when Blaze was around.

"Aye Jason! I don't what to invade your bee's waxes but, why don't you see Blaze, when she's back on the island?" that was followed by a gigantic pause by Jason "Well, spit it out!"

"…. I just don't want to talk about it ….."

"But, I don't like me pals fighting! Is it about the way Blaze is?"

"…"

"Is it her smell?"

"….."

"Is it the way she talks, because that always bothered me."

Jason imminently thought to say "How dare you talk about her like that!" but Jason kept quiet until "… it's not her ….. It's me."

"Well what do yer mean?"

Marine was his friend sense he first met her, at a age of 1 year old. Could she keep his giant secret? Marine was known for her, urrr…. Slip ups but, for something this important, Jason knew, that she'd keep this secret to the grave. "Urrr. Marine? Can you keep a huge secret?"

Marine thought long and hard about it but, in the end said "urrr… yeah! Why do you ask?"

" I mean keep it! Not just "oh yeah!" secret! I mean a secret that you'd never tell anyone!"

With this Marine mad a cross you heart motion, accept it. "Til death, it's not out."

"Alright." Jason had a long sigh and a pause until he continued "Well, I've kinda, got some feelings for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the feeling that, you've got butterflies in your stomach. The feeling that, when I see her, it lifts my heart to cloud 9. The feeling that, I could have her cuddle up next to me and tell me what's wrong."

"Err… What?"

"I'm kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly…"

"Well give me it."

"….. In love with her."

This was quite a surprise to her because, through seeing Blaze for so long and being her best girlfriend (no not a girlfriend. Not that way, like a girl's best friend but, not a best friend just a best friend of gender) she had known that Blaze had started to develop feelings for him.

"Well uhh.. I'll keep the secret."

"Good… are we there yet?"

"Land ho!" just then a humongous palace was in front of the boat. Then Jason gave a relieving sigh.

From a very high window of the palace, Blaze saw the Wave Tornado, as usual but there was something on it. So certain purple, pupiless fox, wearing long, cyan sweat pants, being puffed at he bottom. With purple, cyan, and yellow running shoes with metal at the bottoms. With a dark purple and dark gray sleeveless, striped shirt with a cyan vest, having the sleeves go a little ways out, and a huge gray chain around his neck with a huge, golden ring on it. And the vest had his signature logo on the right top side. Yup, it was Jason. (I just described him to you guys and girls for you. Your welcome!)

"(gasping) it's him. He came." Blaze said as she bursted out the door and down the stairs to see him.

Jason thought to himself "I'll try and be as nice as I can."

**(Well that was an chapter! Sorry if you don't like all the flashbacks but, I need them to tell the story. So to summarize, Blaze longs for Jason, Jason like Blaze, both don't know each other do, and they're at a the palace, so yeah. Review and like ( if you did ) this chapter. Anyways Psycho out!)**


	4. Chapter 3

A Fox with a Look of Stone

But a Heart of Gold

(Chapter 3: The Jeweled Palace)

**(Sorry ladies and gents, for no chapter on Sunday. Super Bowl was crap, and had to stay at my grandparents till 9:00 PM, so no work done. But I'm still doing daily updates. Anyways Psycho out!)**

Blaze ran, as fast as she could, to see Jason jumping off the boat. She got right to the door before, falling on her face, tripping as she got to the door. Regaining her composer, she opened the door and saw a purple, eyeless fox coming down the ladder.

"Hey Blaze! You miss me?" Jason said as he jumped off the ladder. Blaze just came right up to him as he got off and just had a long pause. She just stood there, until she slapped him across the face, making him do a double take as she stared at him. But instantly she grabbed him in for a big hug.

"Duh, I missed you! 2 months, is a long time!" She said getting her hug tightening on him.

Jason giving her a confused smile said "umm.. it's nice seeing you too Blaze." Blaze instantly came off, turning away embarrassed. But, Jason just came up to her back and gave her a gentle hug "I missed you too." Making Blaze purr, a bit. Jason thought _"I guess she, doesn't hate me."_

"if we're all done with the meet and greets, I'm starving!" Marine said as she got off the boat. Jason coming off embarrassed just gave a nod to her suggestion.

"Yeah, sailing gives you a empty belly. So Blaze how about a bite to eat?"

"Um… yes! This way to the dining hall." Blaze said, motioning inside. Blaze, if any of you are sonic fans, is a princess. Jason asked her why she wasn't a queen, if there's no king or queen. She said it's because she hasn't married, that she's still a princess. But anyway she had a gigantic dining hall. She and Marine would usual eat there after awhile. Marine was quick to head towards the kitchen, leaving Jason and Blaze alone.

"So…. How have you been?" Jason asked, trying to be casual.

"Oh! Uh… fine, it gets lonely in this big palace with no one to see." She said

"Well if haven't been in this place much. Mind showing me arou-"just then Marine came out holding 5 dishes, trying to balance them, with about 5 pieces o bread in her mouth interrupting him.

"That sounds like a great idea!" she said putting down the dishes and chewing up the bread. "we can do it after lunch!" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

Blaze, giving out a little giggle said "That would be nice."

After a long lunch the trio came around the palace they went to the throne room, with Jason giving his best king expression making Blaze blush and laugh a little, leaving Marine in a fit of laughter. The next was the out yard of the palace allowing Marine to run free and Jason and Blaze to sit and talk.

"So how's your powers doing, Blaze?" Jason said

"Their doing fine, they've bin fine. I've been able to use it to create shapes with em." In an instant, Blaze made a visual of Marine running around a lot with her hitting a wall, which then the real her did as the figment did." How's yours Jason?" Blaze said as she pointed to his gloves.

"Aw…. Nothing special. Just able to fly with them." Jason said nonchalantly, leaving Blaze with a astonished expression.

"You can fly!? You're lying!"

"No Blaze! He can!" Marine said as she came over "he goes up so far! Reaching the height of palm trees!"

"Well if he can fly, then he can show me." Blaze turned to see Jason not there on the bench but, 10 feet in the air." Well I stand corrected."

"Behold! I can fly!" (Shadow749 reference, seriously watch his stuff!) Jason said stupidly as bolts of electricity shot through his legs letting him hover in the air." Shall we see the rest?"

Blaze, trying to come back for her surprise, said "um…. Oh yeah! Got to show you a few more things!" Jason came down from the air, accidentally hitting a strange looking palm tree.

"Well let's get a move on!" The three had gone through all but one room in the palace. During the walks in the corridors, Blaze kept, extremely close to Jason and holding his arm. Jason was quite embarrassed and uncomfortable, having his secret crush, being near him so tightly but, also quite nice to feel her fur up against his. As they entered the last door Marine flung open the door to see…

"And this is my bedroom." Blaze said as Jason served the room. It was laced with purple and lavender drapes and a light purple bedspread upon a purple bed. It had some pictures of sonic, tails, Marine, and herself on the walls. Jason as disappointed to not be on her wall but, wasn't displeased with it. Marine getting bored, motioned Jason to get something out. He pulled out a SEGA Dreamcast and plugged it into a gray flat screen and popped in Chao space 3. (Reference to SA2) Blaze interested in Jason's abilities to play video games. She'd play but would lose to Jason almost every time. It felt like a good time to Blaze, she remembered the time Jason and her were young.

Flashback…

Blaze had just made it up to her Auntie raccoon's cabin yelling to Jason "Hey! We gotta get some diner!" She got to the door and saw her Auntie "Hello Auntie! I made a new friend!"

"Oh Blaze! You did? Who is it?" Then Jason walked in unannounced

"um… Hello there." He said with the raccoon falling to her back shaking.

"A-a-a-away demon!" Jason had a surprised and confused stare on with the raccoon throwing pots and pans at him yelling to blaze "Get away from him!"

"Auntie! He's my friend!" The raccoon loosened her glare but then, tightening it up.

"Don't talk to strangers Blaze!"

"But miss! I mean no harm!" The raccoon didn't listen; she yelled hurtful insults that made Jason remember his classmates. This quickly made tears appear from his eyes, with Blaze turning around to see him trying to hold back tears and running away.

"Jason! Don't run!" Blaze ran after him but, Jason had got a head start and got to a palm tree and hid up there. Blaze couldn't climb trees and stood there jumping at the air to calm him down. When the raccoon looked outside to see him quietly crying into his knees, she felt quite sad for him but, not that much. After awhile Blaze gave up and went inside.

"Blaze would you like dinner?" the raccoon said. Blaze just gave her a glare and ran up to her room window to see Jason still in the tree crying. At about 9:00 PM the raccoon came up to Blaze's room to see her quietly crying too. "Blaze! What's wrong?"

Blaze looked up to her aunt with dried tears in her eyes and yelled out to her "You made Jason cry!" then she pointed out to her window and let her aunt she that Jason still had not come down, and was still crying. "You yelled at him! He was my friend, and now he probable hates me!" the raccoon saw the error of her ways and saw that he was no demon sent to curse her family. It was just a hurt little boy.

"I'm so sorry honey! I was just scared!"

"of his eyes!" she thought to herself with a long pause. "He's really sensitive about them!" The raccoon went straight out to the tree and tried to get him down.

"I'm sorry! I was just frightened! I didn't mean any of those things!" she yelled up to him. He slid down to she her. She saw the beating scars on his left and right wrists and a long dark red cut on the back of him head and a large dark purple fist stane on his right side. "You've been beaten." Jason just turned away. "You've been made fun of." He just sagged his head and sighed "It's because of your eyes, isn't?" he nodded.

"….yeah."

"I'm sorry, I just judged by your figure. You're just a hard soul that just had a rough past." She tried to scoop him up but, he jump off and told her his dilemma because this, next to Blaze, was the only person who accepted him

"Have you ever been told you're a worthless being?... even by your own parent….. Have people ever beat you for your differences….. People make fun of you for the way you look? Have you?!" she was confronted from his emotions.

"No. But, I want to help you." She gave her hand to Jason. It was a long while until he took it. "You can call me auntie."

"I'm….. Jason." He said sheepishly. They both walked to the cabin.

Back to present…

"Huh… I miss those times." The present Blaze said to herself. Jason was to focused on the game to notice. Then Jason's head started to steam, followed by about a million sneezes. "are you okay?" she rose her hand to his head, to find it burning hot. "Jason! You're sick!"

"What?(sneeze) no I'm not." Blaze could tell he was lying so did Marine.

Blaze then saw a thorn in his back. "You've got a flu thorn in you! You've got the flu!"

Jason just stared at his confused. "Well then we better get me home to rest."

Marine just got a devilish idea to get the two alone for awhile. "Jason! You're not set for travel! You gotta say here for the night!" Blaze did a little double take to Marine's comment.

"What!? No, no, no. I'll be fine." He said trying to get up but falling to his knees groaning.

"no Jason. You aren't going anywhere. You're staying here!" Jason tried to disagree and get up but, going into more pain he complied.

Marine left on the Wave Tornado to Windfall Island. Jason went to sleep quite early. Jason tried to go to the guest room but, Blaze made him stay in her room with a threat of tickles (his one weakness!) so he just stayed in there. At 11:00 PM Blaze saw that Jason was shivering in his sleep. So she cuddled up to him make his sleeping arms hug her and she got quite close to him and hugged him all night. She thought to herself_. "Best good night's sleep in awhile. I love you Jason."_ She just did a double take but, then agreed with herself and spelt.

**(Am I calling the island by a wrong name? Anyways summarize time, they get there, they go around the palace, Jason gets sick, flashback, cuddle time. I bet every couple with Blaze in it supporter hates me right now. "Yep" oh. Oh well. Just to tell you I support Sonaze, Tailrine, Knouge, and Shadamy, so don't hate me as much. Anyways Psycho out!)**


	5. Chapter 4

A Fox with a Look of Stone

But a Heart of Gold

(Chapter 4: Let the past unfold)

**(It's Psycho again. Sorry that you ladies and gents aren't liking the newer chapters as much as the first. I don't know what happen but, whatever. Still gonna write em. Also I've been lazy with updates lately, so sorry 'bout that. Anyways Psycho out!)**

In a soft sandy beach, with palm trees and the ocean swaying in rhythm, a purple fox lays on the beach. Blaze walks speechless to the figure. With amazement of the moment, ran up to the figure to see who it was. It was Jason giving her a soft smile but, there was something different.

"J-J-Jason! What's up with your eyes?!" Blaze yelled out in surprise. He came up to her with a worried face to her pale expression.

"Blaze! What's wrong ? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jason was just astonished by her reaction. He always had his eyes this way. That was a lie, he had pupils, you all know that he doesn't have em.

"Jason, why do you have pupils? Did something happen? Did someone fix them? What's up?!" All Jason had was an expression of confusion.

"You need to sit down. Maybe this'll help." Then Jason grabbed her face gently and kissed her straight on the lips. Blaze had almost an entirely white face. He kissed her! What she wanted but, he acted like this was casual.

"Y-Y-You… kissed… me."

"Um.. Yeah. Were boyfriend and girlfriend. Remember?" With a gasp of excitement, she fell to the ground astonished.

"Bl…. Bla…..Blaz…Blaze!" She woke up to Jason shaking her gently on the floor of her room. It was all a dream, Jason had his pupils back. "Blaze, are you alright? You wouldn't wake up. I was worried." She just stared at the floor embarrassed; Jason just put her on the bed, rubbing his chest. "My chest felt warm all night and I found you on the floor hugging a photo that was blank." Jason pulled out the picture from his pocket. Blaze recognized it instantly; it was made that only her eyes could see it. It was the first photo she and Jason were in.

Flashback… (Sorry.)

Blaze just cried into her pillow for about, an hour thinking of Jason, and what he might think of her.

"_He hates me now. I can't believe Auntie threw him out!... Why am I thinking of him of him now?" _Then the door cracked a little with Blaze jumping a bit and she threw a pillow of her tissues at the door yelling "Auntie Get out!" It hit Jason, with the amount of crying she did, the pillow was quite a load, it made Jason tumble down the stairs with a bit "Thump!" She ran to the stairs to see Jason on his face quiet. Until…

"(Clearing his throat) I say! Ouch." He said sarcastically. It really didn't hurt him, compared to the beatings, he was fine. But, Blaze was quite scared to see her new friend on the floor not moving. She ran down the stairs crying even worse than before saying.

"Jason! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" She got down and tried her hardest to get him up but, to no avival. Her face was as red as can be and dried tears were in her fur. The aunt was just standing in front of them looking at them confused.

"Honey. Let me help you." She walked over to them and picked up Jason to see a print made on the hard wood floor stair. She helped him into the living room with a crib near a couch were they planted Jason down. "There you go, Jason." Jason just looked around to the room.

"This is quite a nice house that you have." He said complimenting the house.

"Well it's what I had to work with." Then the baby in the crib started to cry out uncontrollable. The raccoon made a bee line to the crib and picked up the baby and cradled it to stop the crying and said comfortingly "It's ok. It's ok. It's ok Marine." The baby stopped and tilted its head toward the laying Fox.

"Ga…. Go!" she pointed her arms to him wanting to see him.

The mother noticed and asked the baby "Do you want him to hold you?"

Jason like any 9 year old said to that "What?!" he never held anything of importantance, much less a baby. "No, no, no, I can't hold anything."

"Come on it'll be fine." She said as she held out the baby into his arms. "Her name is Marine." The girl store up to Jason. Jason looked down at her dishearteningly but, softly.

"Um… hello there. I'm Jason." The girl just kept staring at him, making Jason do a anime sweat drop.

"**(By the way she's "I'm 1 at yhis time!" the current Marine said. Marine! Don't do that! "Sorry Psycho. I just wanted to take part." It's alright, back to it then.)** Jay- san?" She said, almost learning his name."Jay-san! Jay-san!"

"Well she knows your name now." Auntie said surprisingly, Marine didn't even know her name but, she instantly learns his name. It was all quite strange. Jason started a smile that grew greater every time she said his name and his swayed her shortly for awhile. "You two'll be good friends, I can see."

"Um…. Miss?"

"Oh Jason, you don't need to call me that. Call me Auntie."

"Ok. Auntie? Are we friends?" This question didn't surprise her at all. With his look **(And trust me she can tell anything from anyone with her eyes.)** she could see he never had a friend at all. But, was she friends with him? Well he was Blaze's friend and he was quite polite, so she guessed.

"Yes, Jason I'll be your friend."

"Oh, thank chaos." With Jason giving a sigh of relief.

"But, are we friends?" Blaze said as she walked in, hair a mess.

"What do you mean Blaze? Of course we're friends!" With Blaze giving her own sigh of relief, walked over to him and sat right next to him and gave him s tight hug, make Jason blush a light red. The aunt just gave a little giggle to this.

"Well, this was a momentous night. Maybe we should frame it?"

"Can we Auntie? Can we?" Blaze said with a excited tone.

"If Jason's ok with it."

"um… it would be fine miss." Then Auntie gave heed for them to come outside. Then she set up a small Swordan camera **(Canon reference (Gonna do these references))** on a tree and had Blaze and Jason stand next to each other, with Auntie coming behind them holding young baby Marine. It took two photos, for both of them to hold onto. From that day on Blaze, Jason, and Marine were friends, for about 7 years. Jason wouldn't go to school, even if Auntie forced him, he became part of their family. From her Auntie, Blaze knew not to bother him with his past, through she was curious. Marine grew up to know Jason and the two became great friends, for some reason no one would like her at school. People would make fun of her; Jason didn't want Marine turning out like him so, his electric powers kept her safe. People say that violence doesn't solve things, that might be right but, not in this world. Blaze never had a hard time at school, she had many friends and Marine gained popularity after awhile. Every time their friends came over, they never really messed with Jason, they thought that he was to confined. It was all going good for them, until Jason was 16, Blaze was 15, and Marine was 9, they just split apart. More specifically Blaze and Jason, Blaze became so curious that she was at her breaking point. She started to try and get to Jason through his past. She just asked occasionally at first, which Jason just swayed off. But, it got more rampeid that she asked ever night and morning, after awhile Jason became distant. But, one day was a breaking point. Jason just grabbed a piece of toast and said goodbye to Auntie and tried to get away quick so that Blaze wouldn't see but, sure enough.

"Hey Jason! Can I talk to you!" Blaze was walking down the stairs and saw Jason sneaking away. Jason, not wanting for her to keep asking him, ran out the house and down the hill to the market. Blaze, being instinctively faster than him, Sped off catching up to him, and on his tail. Jason had just got to the market place **(or bazaar?)** and did the same maneuvers as 7 years ago jumped onto the metal parts of the stands. With 7 years of practice Jason's speed greatly increased getting him across the bazaar quite quickly. But, 7 years for him was the same for her and she was still faster. While Jason was jumping from one side of the Bazaar's crossing way, Blaze shot a fire ball at him knocking him over and onto the ground. She just jumped on him make a circle around them to keep him from running. "Jason! What's up with you? Stop running away!" Jason just looked away but, Blaze was completely aggravated **(Compare it to Somecallmejohnny's sensered mode.)** so in her impeding anger she burnt up his arm hurting him a lot, making scream out a incinerating shriek. Blaze instantly let go, allowing him to get up, with him in tears. He had cried a lot of time at night, because of the beatings but, it seemed that this was the worst he cried. It was silent but, quite visually displeasing. "Jason I didn't mean it!" she tried to make it up to him but, he just ran away. That was the last time she saw him for a year. She shut herself off to everyone, her best friend went away from her, and no one saw him, except for Marine and Auntie. They tried comfort her but, to no results. She toke up her duties more because of him leaving but, the events of Sonic Rush lead to her opening more up but, not enough and Sonic Rush Adventure happened and she finally gave in and became her original nature but, no signs of Jason. Jason missed her so much but, was scared she hated him so every time she was around he'd run away.

Back to Present…

Blaze had just been staring into the photo reminicening about old times, Jason in the mean time just sat around and played Chao Space 3. Blaze slipped back to reality as she saw Jason playing. She came from the top of her bed and hugged Jason's back **(If you've ever seen Smosh's "Guys guide to hugging guys" it's like the spider-man hug. Not the Man-spider on though. I'll reference a lot of YouTube videos a lot.) **Making him blush again and she said "Thank you, Jason!" he gave her a small hug back and just stood embarrassed and red as mercury. Marine walked next to the door to see them hugging, so she didn't interrupt.

**(That was a past in a nutshell.**

"**Yes"- Jason**

**Aw shut up. Anyway it's getting to the good part so, stay tuned. Any last words Jason?**

"**Yeah. Psycho doesn't own any characters cept for me; they belong to SEGA and Sonic team."**

**Thanks, Anyways Psycho out!)**


	6. Chapter 5

A Fox with a Look of Stone

But a Heart of Gold

(Chapter: 5 Nega)

**(Aye guys. "WHERE THE FRICK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Calm down Jason! Look I'm sorry I've been gone for a time, I was just getting a hold on my ideas again. But, I'm back and ready for more stories. Anyways Psycho out!)**

As they held each other in the purple room for 3 minutes, Marine thought it was about time that they got moving.

"Aye! You two! Stop ya lolly gaggin!" From the sound of Maine's voice made the both of them jump up and out of each other's hug. Marine smirking under her confused stare motion the two of them out of the room. "Jason. Have ya seen the SS tornado EX yet?"

"The SS tornado what?" Jason never knew how the two heroes ever got home. He just thought they went somewhere and Blaze and Marine visit them a lot.

"It's a Boat/ Plane type thing that let Sonic and Tails get home." Said Blaze in an unsurprised voice. She knew a lot about Jason. And the fact that he was almost always clueless.

"Ya got to see it!" Marine said in an excited voice. She then ran out of the door and down the hallway to some place. Blaze gave a sigh and followed after, Jason just stood trying to recollect the events that just happened.

'_So I wake up to Blaze hugging a blank piece of paper on the floor. She blanks out while I play Chao Space. Then she hugs me for 3 minutes while she's on the back of her bed. Well that's one hangover (He wasn't drunk, he's 19)'_ He then realized that Blaze was staring at him, after she tilted her head a small inch, he laughed and went in the direction Marine went. Not like ran, he was never good at running, every time he ran he would fall on his face. Because of this he always walked, until for his birthday one time.

Flashback…

Jason was just hanging in his cave he went into hiding in. He was smacking a stone on the wall like a ball only to have it break at awhile. Suddenly a small box was at the front of his cave, and a small figure with a long purple tail ran off. "Hey! What is this?! Come back!" When he tried to get to the front of the cave the figure was already gone. He walked off into the forest and looked for a good hour hearing every 2 minutes a twig snap, then he just gave up. When he got back to the cave he pick up the box and walked back in. it had a card on it, Jason unwrapped it and read "Happy birthday! For a guy that left." He was just confused, so to further his curiosity his opened the box. It held a picture and a pair of fancy new running shoes. Jason had no idea why he got these, never good at running was a big factor and a fact that the bottom of these shoes were just metal but on the inside a regular shoe. "Metal shoes! These are worth nothing but spit! No! Not even that!" But he gave them the benefit of the doubt and tried them on. They felt quite comfortable but the real test was running in them. For some reason he ran better in them than in another, the weight made him try harder and then would make him concentrate harder. But the final test was one that would either break the shoes or make them **(And usually break)** the test of hover. From his onetime chasing down Blaze, he learned at an instant that he could burst electricity throught his feet and do a kind of hover. **(Like go 5 millimeters off the ground)** And propel him forward at a fast rate but, the shoes would usually break after the test. But not these, because of the metal it did it and made it even better. Fast and now he could jump higher **(This is also what can make him fly)** but the more important was the picture and card relation. It was the first picture Blaze and him toke part in. with this relation with the words on the card and the pic, he now knew who the gifter was. Blaze and her saying that she hated him for leaving. From that day on he wore the shoes all time and avoided Blaze at every choice. But he kept the picture on the inside of his vest.

Back to the present… **(Wow just a flashback to explain a ability? What an idiot and I think I broke the authors note record)**

So Jason hovered and Blaze ran after Marine. After 4 minutes the two met Marine at the front of a blank wall, Marine pushed a part of the wall revealing a panel. Blaze punched in a few buttons and it slid open. The trio walked on in and the door closed. But a tall Shadowed figure walked out of a door and place something on wall as he pushed what Marine did and that thing hooked onto the panel.

The trio got to a small water way underground that lead outside. A purple and pink boat was placed in the water with lots and lots of machinery and computers around it. "This here is the SS Tornado Ex. A fine ship that my boyfriend Tails made to get across this here dimension to his." **(Yes Tails and Marine are going out. Bite me. Tairine forever!)** Marine said in an epic tone.

"Um… it's quite… nice Marine." Jason said as he watched the boat sway in the waterway. "So why'd you take me down here?"

"Well me and Marine are going to visit Sonic's dimension. And we wanted you to lock up as we go." Jason was confused; he never met Tails or Sonic in his life. Sure he saw them from time to time on Windmill Island but, never in person.

"Ok… so you want me to lock up and sail the Ocean tornado **(I named it correctly this time! Yeah!)** Back?"

"See! He's savvy."

"So am I." Then the three turned around to see who of all people. Eggman Nega. He walked in as he let his robots in holding the jeweled scepter and all seven sol emeralds. "Nice to see you all. Especially you Jason." Nega knew Jason how? You ask. Well even though Blaze fought Nega, so did Jason. Every time Blaze wasn't around, Jason would pilot the Ocean Tornado to stop him. Unlike Blaze, Nega couldn't use Jason's own unsecuriteys to annoy him and toy with him. Jason's a smart ass **(First swear and many more to come)** but a likeable smart ass. He would agree with Nega insults and turn around Nega's insults back to him at all times. But unlike Sonic, Jason Wouldn't use immature humor to do it, he would fight dirty swear at him and do all in his power to shut up Nega and finish him off. Nega grew to hate him for that fact, which made Blaze like him more as a fighting partner. Someone to spout something off and shut up and fight.

"Nega! How'd you get down here and get thoughs?!"

"It was quite simple. Blaze should of done a better job hiding the code and you should get some better guards." Jason jumped a Nega to have him stop when he heard both Blaze and Marine shout in unison in pain. "Well Jason if you don't want the two ladies hurt then you better take a seat." Blaze was now in water container with only 2 inches of air left to breath and Marine glued down to a chair in the SS Tornado EX. Jason stood there until 5 robots ran up to him and wrapped him in rubber. Because of rubber neutralizing electricity it was one of his many weaknesses. They were all placed in the SS Tornado EX, cept for Jason. Nega readied the Boat for travel "Well I'm gonna send all of you to another dimension of my stupid and incompetent great great grandfather Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. And then smashing the palace so all of you never return. Cept…" Then he walked over to Jason knelled on the ground and put a pistol to his head. Blaze gasped while still in the container. "Well Jason. It was fun messing with you. Any last word dirt?"

Jason was then kneed in the stomach by Nega. He coughed out some blood and tried to get up but return by another 5 kicks. Blaze watched in the horror. She knew that Jason was gonna die from his but, because of her incasement she could do knowing but watch was Jason was beaten. After 5 minutes of this, Nega put the gun to Jason's head again. Jason coughed up a lot of blood; his whole chest covered in blood and so was the shirt he had many scrapes and cut on his arms and it look like this was his final day. He looked to Blaze then to Nega and said "Yeah (Cough) I got some words."

"Well what are they?"

"Their… DODGE!"

"What? Wow!" Then Jason using the last of his strength and the part of his shoes that weren't covered in rubber, head butted Nega into the control panels and smashed the computers. Because the sol emerald were in the room the explosion made them activate and form a gigantic portal sucking in all of the inhabits of the room they all went through the portal. Jason had saved them but, sent them where? They all flew through the portal for a long time. Then there were a million holes, everyone flew through them with Blaze and Marine going in the same one. Unfortunately Jason flew through one quite a ways away. He then fell uncontions.

He then woke to a soft breeze… a lush jungle… a mountain in the back ground… all of his wounds healed… a godly green light shining on his face… wait. What!?

**(I'm sorry to say that it's over….**

"**REALLY?"**

**Naw! It's just being split into another saga. That was the Beginning saga. Now to the Mobius Saga in The Fox With a Look of Stone But a Heart of Gold The Mobius Saga! ( Not Archie for SATAM canon, the games with my twist!) So give feedback on how you like the first saga. And tell me what I can improve on the next one! Anyw…**

"**(Clears his throught) Umm… any thanks to give?"**

**Oh yeah thanks to my followers of this series: Rad Dudesman: Thanks for the feedback. I now know you don't like Jason x Blaze but you don't hate it. Good and to tell everyone, I'm still a huge Sonaze fan. Follower 2: thanks uh… thing or blazesweet. You had no bio so I don't have a comment for you cept. Thanks man! Follower 3: gamer097 thanks man! And your OC Michael. Jason has a message for him.**

"**Yeah. Look sorry for takin you girl but, you can't tame me. I've you want to disagree; I bet you'd be ready for a fight. Right?"**

**He means no trouble gamer097. He's a smart ass remember, he means nothing against you, just your OC. I would also like for Michael and Jason to spar sometime. Maybe a collab oneshot. Anyways Psycho out!)**


End file.
